Torn Between The Two
by SLDarbyshire
Summary: TROYPAY/TRYAN/CHADPAY: Who knew one couple could be so perfect? It seemed to good to be true...And it was. One man, two love interests...who will he choose? Or is it who will choose him? CHAPTER 4 UP NOW!
1. Trailor

**Bold is voice over. **_Italics is actions. _Normal is speech.

**Ever Since The Winter Musical Things Have Never Been The Same...**

_Shows Troy laying with Sharpay on the bench in the secret place above the science lab._

_Flash_

_Shows gabriella emerging from the dark staircase, heart broken at the sight before her as she dashes out of sight._

**Things Changed...**

_Shows an extremely packed room, couples kissing, loud music plays as the alcohol flows._

**People Changed...**

_Shows Troy watching on as Ryan dances perfectly, causing him to blush._

_Flash_

_Shows Troy laying on top or Ryan, the two about to kiss._

_Flash_

"troy…"

_Shows Sharpay looking on in horror._

"Shar? What the hell?"

_Shows Troy looking at her in confusion._

"No troy, I think that's my line…what the hell are you doing with my brother!?"

_Flash_

_Shows Sharpay in tears sat on the stairway leading to their apartment, Chad looking on from the doorway._

**But When Things Change And You Dont Like It...**

_Shows Troy sat in a theatre as Chad greets Sharpay with a kiss and a bouquet of flowers._

_Shows Troy looking on in confusion and upset._

**Is Revenge The Only Answer?**

_Shows Troy and Ryan sat in a car on a dark carpark, fog fills the air._

"thanks for stepping in back there…"

"its my job now"

_Shows Ryan looking up at Troy in confusion._

"it is?"

"Yeah…me and you are…together, right?"

"wow I didn't know you was serious"

"as serious as I'll ever be"

_Shows car driving off into the thick fog._

**But When Revenge Develops Feelings For Someone You never Thought You Would...**

_Shows Troy and Ryan Embracing._

_Flash_

_Shows Troy's head laying on ryans shoulder, an unsure look crossing his face_

**Then Who Do You Choose?**

**Coming Soon...**

Torn Between The Two

Starring

Ashley Tisdale

as

Sharpay Evans

Zac Efron

as

Troy Bolton

Lucas Grabeel

as

Ryan Evans

and

Corbin Bleu

as

Chad Danforth


	2. Chapter 1: We're Going Through Changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters. Although i do own the plot and the additional Characters.**

**Rating: T Contains mild sex scenes and inapropriate language throughout.**

**Chapter 1: We're Going Through Changes**

Troy Bolton had recently graduated from East High School along side with his girlfriend Sharpay Evans…yes, not the most likely of couples but it happened back at the prom…

_There Gabriella Montez stood in the floor length mirror wearing a rose colored dress, she looked amazing, her hair perfectly curled, her make-up spot on. Behind her, her mother stood with a tearful smile, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, "oh, don't you look beautiful" she sobbed, Gabriella turning to face her, "Thanks mom" she said as the daughter and mother embraced in a small hug before the door bell rang, it was Troy._

_Mrs Montez pulled open the door to greet a smartly dressed Troy, he was wearing a black tuxedo with a rose tie matching Gabriella's dress and his hair neatly slicked back , "Hey, Mrs Montez…is Gabby ready?" he questioned before his mouth fell wide open, there was Gabriella on the staircase, he was lost for words to describe how beautiful she looked, Gabriella just smiled, "don't you look handsome Mr Bolton" she joked, linking his arm, Troy blushing a little, "Come on we better go, our cars waiting" he muttered, quickly waving goodbye to Mrs Montez as she watched on from the doorway._

_The flashing lights beamed down over the glossy dance floor as many couples filled the room in a slow dance, clearly none other than Sharpay was singing on stage with her brother Ryan, accompanied by the school band._

_Sharpay jogged of stage for a break flicking her blonde locks behind her shoulder, "Ryan! Have you been keeping a look out for Montez?" she spat in question, "Yes, she seemed pretty close with Bolton" Ryan hesitated to reply, knowing his sister wouldn't take this lightly, "What?" she squealed in shock before immediately continuing, "You side track her, I'll make a move on him"._

_The dance floor continued to swarm with drunken couples as Sharpay waded through them, dragging Ryan with her as she hissed "go on, ask her to dance with you!", Ryan hesitantly approached Gabriella, "erm…Gabby! Hey! Care to dance?" he asked theatrically, Gabriella grinning and nodding straight away as the couple waltzed off over the dance floor._

_Sharpay's heels clicked against the floor as she darted over to a lonely Troy, "Hey Troy! Wanna dance?" she yelled grabbing hold of his hands and throwing them around her waist, he didn't really have an option, "erm…yeah?" he mumbled as Sharpay threw him side to side in an attempt to dance…_

…_By now a scheming Sharpay had gotten Troy a little too drunk for his own good after topping up the punch bowl with something a little 'stronger', "C'mon lets go get some air" Troy stuttered, trying to maintain his balance as Sharpay steadied him and walked him outside and up to his secret place above the science block._

"_Troy just look at that view! Isn't it beautiful!" Sharpay mentioned excitedly, there before her was a quiet mountainside, lit up by the whitened moonlight as glistening stars shone from above. Troy staggered to her side and placed his hand over Sharpay's which was resting on the balcony, "it's almost as beautiful as you" he said clearly and meaningfully as his lips slowly edged towards Sharpay's as they touched in one long kiss._

_Before long the couple found themselves lay on a bench, Troys shirt oddly buttoned and the zipper on Sharpay's dress unzipped, both of them still glancing up at the midnight sky as Sharpay's head rested on Troy's shoulder, his hand running through her long, smooth hair, making Sharpay feel sleepy as her eye lids slowly fell shut. Troy couldn't fall asleep, he just lay and watched Sharpay's sleeping face as he found it cute._

_The sound of heels tapped against the stairway towards the roof of the science block, only Gabriella ever went there and unfortunately for him...it was._

_Gabriella looked around before her eyes stopped, widening at the sight before her, "Troy! How could you!" She screamed, tears building in her eyes, "Gabby! its not what it looks like!" Troy replied in defense, "It never is, is it? You know what Troy, I'm done playing games, it's over" she spoke, tears clenching her every word, troy looked on in horror as the figure of her body disappeared into the night…_

_I've got to move on, and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand.  
We might find a place in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way_… 

By now the couples relationship was as real as anything, Sharpays scheming days were over, now this was true love.

Sharpay slowly paced up the drive way to her home as the evening sun filtered through the gaps in the trees. Ryan dragging her belongings along with his, "Shar! I'm not your slave!" he sulked, slamming down her bags.

Sharpay turned in shock, "My cell phones in that bag Ry! Stop being such a drama queen and pick it up…" she spat in discussed, stomping off towards the drive way before a shimmering light caught the corner of her eye, it was the sun bouncing off of Troy's car bonnet as he sped round the corner and too the foot of her drive way.

"Hey! Sharpay! Wanna come for a drive?" Troy asked, enthusiastically as an excited Sharpay darted past a weighed down Ryan and hopped over the door, into Troy's car, "Ry, take those inside…and _be _careful with them!" she informed him threateningly before Troy and herself sped of down the suburban street.

The silver convertible came to a halt at the foot of the beach that wasn't far from Sharpay's home, it was a quiet beach with the ocean waves brushing against its sandy front as the reddened sun reflected off of every wave.

Sharpay looked around, slightly confused at the situation, "Troy…what are we doing here?" she asked, her brow furrowing, "I thought I'd give it a shot at being a romantic" Troy joked, hopping out of the car and making his way to the boot, soon followed by an even more confused Sharpay.

Troy flipped open the boot of his car to reveal a rolled up blanket, and a wicker basket filled with a variety of foods, "A picnic?" Sharpay asked still confused, "Yeah…" Troy replied quite bluntly, looking at Sharpay for a reaction before a loving grin appeared on her face, "Aww Troy!" she squalled, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a peck on the cheek, "come on then lets get it set out" she continued, clapping her hands in excitement and attempting to pick up the heavy basket before failing.

Troy smirked a little at her weakness and simply picked up the basket with one hand, "alright show off" Sharpay joked, picking up the blanket instead, "are you sure that's not too heavy for you?" troy asked sarcastically only to receive a slap on the arm from Sharpay.

All evening the couple didn't touch one bit of the food, they just simply admired each others company.

Troy lay flat out on the mat, gazing up at the evening sky as Sharpay snuggled against his side, her head resting on his shoulder, "thanks for tonight Troy, it was great, I really enjoyed it" Sharpay informed him appreciatively, Troy's head rolling to face her, "your worth it" he said quietly before the couples lips met in one long, passionate kiss.

Sharpay gazed at her watch before her eyes widened, "oops! Troy your going to have to take me home, I was meant to be home for 8, its now 11", Troy sat up immediately, "I am so sorry Sharpay, I didn't know…oh, your dads gonna think I'm a complete jerk" he said, throwing his head back in annoyance and covering his face with his hands.

Before long the couple arrived at Sharpay's home, "I'll walk you to the door" Troy informed her, Sharpay nodding and linking his arm as they made their way to the door.

Sharpay attempted to push open the door before it was furiously flung open by her angry father, "What time do you call this young Miss?" he spat in disgust, "dad…I" Sharpay attempted to reply but was cut off again, "You was supposed to be in this house by 8 and no later! For punishment you are _forbid _from seeing Troy until I say differently!" her dad continued to yell.

Sharpay looked at Troy in upset, tears welling up in her eyes as she clenched his hand tightly, Troy's blue eyes releasing a single tear, "I'll call you…" he mumbled and made his way down the path and into his car, Sharpay storming inside and up the stairs, sobbing her heart out.

Sharpay peered through her bedroom window as Troy glanced back up from his car and smiled before blowing her a kiss. Sharpay protended to catch the kiss and held it close to her heart before smiling a little and waving Troy goodbye.

We'll be together  
Come whatever  
I'm not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else can tell us who we are  
We'll be together  
So don't ever stop listening to your heart  
'Cause I can't turn mine off...

**This was Chapter One, i hope you enjoyed it, please R&R, it is much appreciated. I Would like to inform you that i am currently writing the ending piece to this Story. Please be sure to read when Chapter Two is posted!**

**Thanks.**

**From,**

**Shaun x**


	3. Chapter 2: Virginity

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters. Although i do own the plot and the additional Characters.**

**Rating: T + Contains mild sex scenes and inapropriate language throughout.**

**Note: - I Have just finished writing the ending to this story and am happy with the outcome, and i hope you will be too!**

**- Some parts to this chapter will not make sense with further events such as Relsi, this is mearly Ryan and Kelsi 'experimenting' so to speak.**

**Enjoy **

**Chapter 2: Virginity**

Sharpay lay in her very pink, but very quiet bedroom, the thought of not being able to see troy running through her mind- she just wanted to hear his voice if not just to hold him for just one second, but that wasn't going to happen soon due to her over protecting father forbidding her from seeing him until further notice.

Sharpay rolled over onto her fluffy pillow and sighed, troy refusing to leave her mind as she flipped open the lid of her cell phone and clicked on an image of troy, instantly a smile grew on Sharpay's face, this moment was swiftly disturbed by Ryan pounding on the door, "Shar! We should really start rehearsing over at Kelsi's, it's a week until the summer show at the country club!" his voice bellowed from beyond the door.

"I'm grounded you jerk!" Sharpay squealed as she hurled a fluffy pillow at the door and flipped down the lid of her phone and made her way to the door.

Sharpay furiously swung open the door, "Clearly your going to have to get kelsi to come around here! And be quick about it I haven't got all day!" she screamed once more, "Why? Do you have something planned? I thought you were grounded?" Ryan asked sarcastically only to receive a door in his face.

"That's me told" Ryan mumbled to himself and made his way of downstairs to call Kelsi.

Sharpay slouched herself on her window ledge and began to sulk, peering down at the darkening street, her eyes widening as a car that looked like Troy's drove by, but it couldn't be, could it? Sharpay shrugged and continued to gaze into space, only to be disturbed by her cell pone vibrating, she glanced down at the screen, it was troy, without hesitation she flipped up the lid and placed it to her ear, "troy?" she whispered…

Before long Sharpay slammed the lid of her phone shut and slid open the window, checking behind her that no one was present and climbed out.

Sharpay's heals clanged against the concrete floor as she dropped from the trellis beneath her window and darted down the driveway and towards the corner were Troy was waiting in his car for her with hip hop music playing quietly.

"Oh my god, troy! I missed you so much!" Sharpay shouted, leaping over the car door and onto the seat, Troy beginning to giggle, " I missed you too babe" he informed her as the couples lips brushed in one small kiss before he continued, "I'm gonna take you somewhere special… Chad and Taylor are driving up there too, I said we'd join them?", Sharpay smiled, "sure I can deal with that" she joked, Taylor and her didn't talk a lot but she decided to make the effort.

Back at the Evans residents, Ryan pulled open the door to greet an enthusiastic Kelsi who was holding many books and papers, "Hey there Kelsi, the pianos through here" Ryan said, directing her to the music room, Kelsi nodded and followed Ryan.

"I'll just go get Shar" Ryan informed Kelsi, leaving her to set up her music on the piano.

Ryan reached Sharpay's room and pushed open the door, were was she? All was before him was a wide open window with the curtains blowing vigorously. All too soon Ryan received a test message from his sister reading:

Hey Ry, out with

Bolton, dnt tell dad,

Lv Shar x

Ryan shook his head and closed the door, making his way downstairs.

"Sharpay isn't feeling so hot right now, maybe its best me and you just practiced?" Ryan lied with a smile, "yeah sure thing" Kelsi replied, beginning to play the introduction to the song.

Ryan:  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see

Together:  
You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me

Kelsi:  
This feelings like no other

Together:  
I want you to know…

Kelsi brought the song to a halt, "Maybe it would be better with a harmony?" she questioned, Ryan nodding along to her words before blurting, " I-I wish I could play the piano", kelsi smiling at his stutter of words, "well, why don't I teach you? I mean Sharpay's ill so were not really getting anywhere…" She asked, standing from the piano and sitting Ryan in the chair.

"Right now these are what you call 'keys'…this is the C key, D, E…all the way up to G then we start at A, the black keys are C Sharp, E, F and G sharp" Kelsi babbled on, pointing at each key, Ryan looking baffled, "lets just start by playing a simple tune…lets try a C, D, E, C" Kelsi said, pointing at the keys, Ryan began his poor attempt at playing the tune which amused kelsi somewhat, "your hands are all wrong, do it like this" she giggled, placing her hand gently on Ryan's, making him look up instantly and swallow hard, the touch of her hand was so soft…but yet arousing.

Ryan blushed a little and stood to his feet, him and Kelsi's hands still touching, Ryan's lips slowly made there way to Kelsi's as they touched in one long passionate kiss.

Ryan pushed kelsi back onto the piano as she lay with him above her, continuing to kiss around Ryan's neck as he brushed his hands towards Kelsi's skirt lifting it above her waist, kissing her more passionately, kelsi began unzipping Ryan's trousers as they fell to the floor, before long the couples under garments were in the same position, Ryan pressing his body against Kelsi's as the couple began to thrust in a passionate manor, Kelsi beginning to moan louder and louder, Ryan beginning to do the same as the couple embraced in one long pleasuring moment.

The couple lay motionless for a moment, allowing the sensation to pass as they slowly pulled their bodies apart, both of them looking blushed…

The couple had finally dressed themselves as Mr. Evans passed through the hallway "nice rhythm you've got going on there, you'll win the show no problem!" he enthused as he exited the hallway.

Ryan looked at Kelsi even more embarrassed, "well…that was one _big_ rehearsals wasn't it" Kelsi teased, noticing Ryan blushing even more which made her giggle, "I better get home and get cleaned up then…" she continued, making her way to the front door only to be greeted by Mrs. Evans, "oh kelsi! Are you off then?" she asked, "Yes Mrs. Evans…gotta go compose some more music for the show next week" Kelsi lied- everything was finished for the show, she couldn't exactly tell the truth in this situation.

"Oh…erm…is that glue on your skirt Kelsi?" Mrs. Evans asked in concern, kelsi's eyes widened immediately as she glanced at Ryan, who looked away in embarrassment, "er…erm yeah, Ryan and I was making some…posters? Yeah posters! For the show next week…" Kelsi continued to lie, "oh right, well I'll drop you off shall I?" Mrs. Evans said taking her car keys from the side, "oh, no Mrs. Evans, I'll walk, I could do with some fresh air, it was a little _hot_ in here tonight" Kelsi joked, glancing at Ryan once more who now looked like a tomato he was blushing that much.

"Well goodnight Mrs. Evans…goodnight Ryan" Kelsi said before closing the door behind her, "Isn't she sweet" Mrs. Evans chuckled, pacing off into the lounge area as Ryan took a deep breath, his head falling back against the wall, his hands covering his face in embarrassment.

Troy's car sped through the country lanes, soon followed by Chad in his fathers 4x4, Sharpay looking unimpressed as she shivered from the cold, the wind gushing through her hair, "how much longer is it gonna take until we get there…" she asked bluntly, continuing to shiver, "nearly there, you ok? Want my jacket?" Troy questioned, reaching over to the back seat for his jacket, forgetting to keep his eye on the road as the car harshly turned towards a large ditch, "Troy!" Sharpay screamed, covering her face and looking away immediately, fortunately Troy managed to avoid any sort of accident and turned back to the road, "You jerk, you could of killed us both!" Sharpay spat, refusing to look at troy as she began to sulk, Troy finding the whole situation amusing, "sorry about that Shar, I didn't mean to scare you…was trying to get my jacket for you" he giggled before resuming a serious tone, Sharpay still looking very unimpressed…

Finally the car came to a halt, followed by the 4x4, "hey man" Troy shouted over to Chad, Chad replying with a big grin, "how's it going Bolton" he asked, "sweet dude" troy replied leaping out of his car, Sharpay ensuring she slammed her door with a loud thud.

"Sharpay…drop the act" Troy told her in a bold tone before shaking his head and giving Chad an annoyed look.

Taylor, Chad's girlfriend, ,joined the group, "hey Sharpay!" she yelled, Troy shaking his head, queing her to give up trying to talk Sharpay. Chad looked at Taylor as she began smiling at him in 'aw', soon enough the couple began kissing, passionately.

Troy looked away instantly, it was only manors, before he made his way round to join an upset Sharpay, "hey, Shar I'm…I'm sorry" he said, looking at the floor and treading his feet in the sad guiltily.

"so you should be, you scared me back there, but arguing isn't what we came here to do is it" She teased, taking hold of Troy's hand making him blush a little as he couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with her, "shy" Sharpay joked, making troy look up in shock with a rubbish attempt at defending his self, "I-I I'm no..", Troy was stopped from finishing his sentence by Sharpay's lips, gently pressing against his, Troy's hands found themselves wondering towards Sharpay's hips as they gripped them firmly, "you ready" he whispered, Sharpay slowly nodding, her innocent eyes glinstening in the moonlight as she slowly melted into his kiss once more…

Baby, I can see us touchin'  
like that,  
Baby, I can see us kissin'  
like that,  
Baby, I can see us chillin'  
like that…

One night with you,  
Boy just one night with you,  
All the things we could do,

Now that we're together…

The couple found themselves laying on the bonnet of Troy's Car, Chad's 4x4 rocking vigorously in the background, Sharpay had failed to neatly dress her self and Troy lay with his shirt open and his jeans far from where they should be, a smirk appeared on Troy's face, "Chad's holding out well…" he chuckled, Sharpay began to giggle and slapped his arm, jokingly, "eww! Troy…dirty minded", she jested, Troy continuing to laugh as Chad's 4x4 came to a halt, "finally" Sharpay laughed, Troy putting his hand over her mouth continuing to giggle as Chad emerged from the vehicle, "Bolton man, that was the best" he informed him victoriously, "yeah dude" Troy replied swiftly through his laughter, Sharpay was in tears of laughter for no reason what so ever, it was just in the presence of Troy she felt like she could do anything, even if that was laughing outrageously…

**Thanks for reading! please review, it is much appriciated that you take a moment to comment your likes/dislikes about the chapter, i'd love any please **

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3, up soon!**

**Much love,**

**Shaun x**


	4. Chapter 3: Free

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters. Although i do own the plot and the additional Characters.**

**Rating: T + Contains mild sex scenes and inapropriate language throughout.**

**Chapter 3: Free**

The sports car slowly came to the halt at the foot of Sharpay's home, troy turning off the ignition and turning to Sharpay, "tonight was great Shar" he whispered, pushing back Sharpay's blonde locks that was covering her face, "it was…in more ways than one" she joked, giggling a little, troy looking away immediately in embarrassment, "Aww don't go all shy on me Bolton" Sharpay continued to jest, taking hold of troys hand, " i better go...it's getting late" she whispered, troy nodding, the couple embracing in a quick kiss.

Sharpay sneaked up the path way to her home, making sure no one would see her…surely by now everyone would be in bed…why not try the front door?

Sharpay slowly turned the key in the door and pushed it open, only to reveal her furious father with folded arms, "You were grounded Sharpay! What the hell were you thinking sneaking out of here!" Her dad spat furiously, anger building up in Sharpay, "You cant treat me like a kid anymore dad! I'm 18! you cant just ground me!" she exploded, "As long as your living here you play by my rules! Now get up them stairs before I drag you up them!" Mr. Evans yelled, Sharpay refusing to move.

Mr. Evans swiftly took a grip of Sharpay's wrist, tight enough to stop her blood flow, as he began dragging her towards the staircase, Sharpay stumbling about, "Aw! Dad get off your hurting me!" Sharpay screamed, trying to free herself, "I'll do a lot worse if you carry on!" He threatened, continuing to pull on her wrist.

"Get the fuck away from her now!" Troy spat from the doorway, "Says who!?" Mr. Evans questioned sarcastically, "Says me you dick!" Troy said in a low serious tone before knocking her father to the floor with a strong punch, Sharpay looking on in utter shock, her mouth wide open, "Come on Shar, lets get out of here" he informed her, taking her hand and making there way to the door, "if you leave now Sharpay then don't bother coming back" Mr. Evans threatened from his curled up position on the floor, his hand dabbing his bleeding nose, "Don't worry…I wont be coming back" she informed him, slamming the door behind her…

Many weeks had passed since the incident and the couple had settled into a rather cozy flat, it wasn't much, but it was enough as long as they were together.

Troy paced up and down the already very worn carpet worrying about how they were going to scrape together this months rent. On the other hand Sharpay sat flicking through the limited number of channels due to the fact the television set was quite old, and the aerial wasn't the best of quality, "troy stop worrying about it, we've found the cash every other month, I don't see why this month is any different" Sharpay informed him, trying to calm his nerves, "Shar, I cant afford it…we cant afford it…" troy muttered with worry, his hand running through his thick brown locks as he continued to pace up and down.

"maybe we could throw a party, get some E's or something, I dunno" Sharpay asked, troy coming to a halt and turning to Sharpay, "yeah and they cost money" he said bluntly, "but think of the profit! Get all the old wildcats gang over and we'll be laughing" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet and giving troy a peck on the cheek, "that's a great idea!…its just were to get them…" troy questioned yet again, "Kelsi always has some…she keeps them hidden in her piano" Sharpay informed troy before making her way into the small and far from clean kitchen.

She began searching through the pile of dirty mugs for one that looked at least close to hygienic, "eww troy!, I know where poor but do we really need to be disgusting along with it?" she shouted, nearly puking as Troy's voice come echoing from the lounge, "hey, you're the girl around here, its your job to keep it clean" he joked, Sharpay giggling to herself, "your so sexist troy!" Sharpay teased, covering the mugs in washing up liquid.

Soon enough Sharpay had finished her attempt at cleaning the kitchen and made her way back into the lounge were troy was stood, peering out of the window with a concerned look on his face which was soon turned into a big grin when Sharpay's foam filled hands slapped both his cheeks, troy turned immediately in shock, wiping the foam from is face, "naughty" he said sarcastically, kissing her on her nose, Sharpay wrapping her hands around his waist, "I think Mr. Bolton wants to get a bit _wet_" Sharpay teased with a wink, her lips brushing with Troy's as his cheeks blushed as he pushed Sharpay down to the couch, laying himself on top of her…

Eventually the couple where fully clothed and calm, both of them sat up right on the sofa drinking coffee from Sharpay's, now clean mugs, "so… I should really go get these E's if your wanting the party tonight" troy said, hoping to his feet and grabbing his car keys, "I guess your right, well whilst your gone I'll call everyone up, let em all know what's going down" Sharpay replied, taking a sip of her coffee and grabbing her cell phone.

Rapidly the party approached and the guests started to arrive, the first being Ryan of course, he's never late for an event, always rather early, "hey sis! How's it going?" he asked in his usual high pitched, camp voice, his clothes kind of matched the campness, a pink shirt, tight white jeans and somewhat of a poor boy cap…also pink, "its going good Ry, you bought any drink?" Sharpay questioned eager to get wrecked as she hadn't been out in weeks seeing as she didn't have the money to, "of course, four bottles of vodka, what else?" he joked, emptying his bag onto the table to reveal the bottles and dashing off to fetch his speaker system from the car.

Soon enough all the guests had arrived and the drinks were flowing, Britney Spears playing loudly in the background, Ryan clearly having rehearsed a dance routine to each song.

"Hey, Sharpay…want another drink?" Chad asked casually for a third time, always with his big grin which never failed to make Sharpay giggle, "sure…I'll try something a little stronger this time, get me the vodka…without the coke" Sharpay ordered in her usual manor, "Oooh, without the coke she say's….aren't you dangerous" Chad joked, laughing to himself as he stumbled to the kitchen were the drinks were located.

From a far troy watched on jealously, making him finish each glass of alcohol quicker than was healthy, at this point Chad was getting to close to Sharpay for Troy's liking and so he slammed his glass aside and stormed to the couple, "hey! Chad!" Troy yelled, Chad turning to face troy, Troy's fist smacking him, hard in the face as he fell to the floor, Sharpay jumping to her feet, "Troy! What the hell did you do that for!?" she spat, pulling Chad to his feet, "are you okay?" she asked, Chad nodding, continuing to hold his face in pain, "lets get you some ice for that" Sharpay continued, giving troy an evil glare…

All to soon the drugs had been passed around the wildcats gang and they were all pretty out of it, except Ryan, he wasn't into that stuff, neither was Troy for that matter but his friends pressured him into it.

Troy stumbled on over to where Ryan was still busting his moves, now to the Pussy Cat Dolls new song, "erm…hey?" troy stuttered, struggling to maintain his balance, Ryan just simply laughed and placed his arm around Troy to keep him up right, "hey there" Ryan replied quite shyly, "why are you so shy Ryan, you shouldn't be you're a star!" troy began to chat away again, making no sense what so ever, "erm…I'm not shy usual…just around the odd few people, that's all" Ryan said, struggling to hold Troy's weight as he was rather muscly from his basketball days at East High.

Speaking of East High, Ryan was known as the years Bisexual, if not Gay…but he couldn't be, he liked Kelsi…right?

Ryan, with great trouble, had finally hoisted Troy down onto the couch and had sat beside him, "So Troy…I must say you did kick ass with those dance moves during Twinkle Towne" Ryan complimented, "yeah right, you should have had that part, I sucked" Troy informed him, his head falling on Ryan's shoulder, Ryan blushing and swiftly removing his cap from his head and placing it over his pants, "Well you _sucked_ quite well if you ask me" Ryan teased, rudely, Troy couldn't help but laugh, "Cheeky" Troy smirked, slapping Ryan's chest quite weakly, after doing so his hand fell on top of the hat which was placed on Ryan's lap, Ryan swallowed hard.

"Troy…erm…" Ryan was lost for words, his hand began to wonder to where Troy's hand had recently landed, he grabbed hold of it to move it but he just couldn't…he'd had a crush on Troy ever since the school musical and this was the closest he was going to get to him in a long while…or was it?

Ryan removed the cap from underneath their hands as Troy's hand fell onto Ryan's crotch, making him blush immensely. At this point Troy looked up at Ryan, Ryan losing himself in Troy's electric blue eyes, "troy…" Ryan whispered, his voice crackling at the end with nerves… "I…I think I'm in lo-" Ryan attempted to reply but was stopped by a forceful kiss from troy which pushed Ryan back on the couch "oh, Shar" Troy moaned, instantly crawling on top of him...He didn't think Ryan was...Sharpay?

Ryan halted for a moment in confusion but knew this was the only chance to live out his fantasy and so he gazed up at Troy once again, his hands wondering to the belt on Troy's jeans, it came undone…Troy kissed him once more, his hands wondering through Ryan's bright blonde locks…

Back in the kitchen Sharpay held an ice pack to Chad's bruised eye, "that was out of order what happened back there, I'm sorry about that" Sharpay apologized, "Don't be sorry, its not your fault you have a jerk for a boyfriend" Chad mumbled, Sharpay smiling a little.

"I better go see if everything alright in the lounge, it seems to of gone a little quiet for my liking" Sharpay giggled and made her way to the door, "wait!" Chad shouted, dashing to Sharpay's side, "thanks for helping me out with the bruise and everything" he continued, "lets take a look at your eye…has the swelling gone down" Sharpay questioned, moving the ice pack from his face, "ah you'll be beautiful again in the morning, I assure you" she teased, "not as beautiful as you are right now" Chad said briefly before sweeping Sharpay up in a passionate kiss, Sharpay instantly rejecting him by pushing him away, "Chad!" she shouted in a shocked fashion before storming into the lounge…

Only to be shocked again at the sight before her, "troy…" Sharpay whispered, quite confused, Troy's head looking up in shock, soon followed by Ryan's…

**Thanks for reading! Please take a moment to review the story so far it is much appriciated! The more feedback i get the better my future stories will be!**

**Chapter 4 being posted soon! Stay tuned!**

**Thanks,**

**Love Shaun **

**x**


	5. Chapter 4: No Regrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters. Although i do own the plot and the additional Characters.**

**Rating: T + Contains mild sex scenes and inapropriate language throughout.**

**Chapter 4: No Regrets**

Ashley stared on in horror, there her boyfriend was making love to her brother, what the hell?

Troy looked on, his mouth wide open in shock, "Shar? What the hell?" Troy questioned in confusion, staring at Ryan and then Sharpay, "No troy, I think that's my line…what the hell are you doing to my brother!?" Sharpay spat, tears welling in her eyes as she began to get frustrated, "Your brother?…Shar! I thought he was…you" Troy defended in a confused tone, removing Ryan's hand from his butt cheek and sitting up, "Shar seriously I swear, what the hell…" Troy continued to mutter to himself.

Sharpay shook her head in disgrace, her mascara trickling down her cheeks, "Troy your pathetic, we're through…" Sharpay whispered in a low, but serious tone before slowly pacing to the door, arms folded and exited. She'd deal with her brother later.

Ryan looked on in horror at troys now tearful face as he whispered her name, his bottom lip trembling a little, "Troy, I-I" Ryan stuttered not knowing what to say, Troy turning to look at him in shame, "what the hell just happened Ryan…" he asked in a nervous voice, Ryan refusing to look him in the eye, "Ryan?" he asked again, his voice raising a little, "I… Troy…I'm so sorry I didn't mean.." Ryan stuttered before being cut of by a now furious troy "Ryan! Get to the fucking point already!" he yelled, causing Ryan to jump a little, "We just kissed and…and Shar caught us…" Ryan continued to stutter, getting a little scared of what Troy would do next.

"Oh…" Troy replied quite shocked, this made Ryan smile a little although this wasn't appropriate right now, "Shit, Ryan I'm sorry…what the hell was I thinking…" Troy questioned as his hand ran through his hair, a frustrated look crossing his face, "Don't be…I quite enjoyed it…I don't know about you…" Ryan smiled, trying to make light of the situation, only causing Troy's brow to furrow in annoyance.

"I have to go after her" troy informed Ryan as he stood to his feet, "No…Troy I know my sister better than anyone and what she needs right now is space…time to think" Ryan told, signaling for him to sit back down.

Chad finally emerged from the kitchen, he wasn't one to get involved in arguments, especially ones with troy, they were like brothers with each other.

"Man, your fucked in the head…seriously" Chad slurred as he attempted to point a troy, "Dude, I-I" troy attempted to reply but was lost for words, for once Chad was right…he was fucked up in the head. Chad stumbled to the door and swung it open, "I'm out of here" he informed as the door slammed shut.

Outside, Sharpay sat on the cold, concrete steps that led to the entrance to the block of flats, the moonlight illuminating her, her head buried in her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably, the thought of troy and her brother pierced her like a bullet.

The entrance door swung open as a tipsy Chad emerged from behind it, "Hey…Sharpay?" he questioned, noticing her perched on the step, crying, "Hi…" Sharpay muttered through her tears, Chad now sitting beside her, "hey, come here" he said comfortingly, wrapping her into a hug, "what the hell though? My brother…how could he" she moaned into Chad's shoulder, tears wetting his shirt, "hey c'mon he hasn't got a clue what he's doing man he's wrecked…or was" Chad told, trying to comfort her a little, "don't make excuses for him Chad…god, its cold…I'd go back inside but I cant stand the sight of him right now" Sharpay replied, shivering at the cold, her tears showing no signs of stopping, "erm…we could go sit in the jeep if you like? I'll turn the heaters on" Chad asked, only to receive a slight smile and a nod from Sharpay, making him smile also as they stood to their feet and staggered towards the 4x4.

The doors slammed shut as the couple sat in the 4x4, slowly but surely warming up, "Shar…I'm sorry I made a move before" Chad apologized, turning the heaters up, "Don't be, it was my fault…I was teasing you" Sharpay corrected him, smiling a little more…at that moment a thought crossed her mind…sure it was childish but as long as it assured that her and troy would be equal she would put the plan into action… "I only tease boy's who will please" Sharpay giggled, giving Chad a cheeky wink, noticing him blush quickly, "Sharpay!" Chad said in a sarcastically shocked kind of way.

Sharpay's hand wandered to the hand break on Chad's 4x4 as she began to rub it erotically, biting her lip as she did so and giving Chad an enticing glare, "don't go all shy on me now Mr. Danforth" Sharpay teased, causing Chad to blush a little as Sharpay leaned towards him, their lips brushing…he could resist her anymore and kissed her back passionately, "do these seats go any further back?" Sharpay asked in between kisses, Chad laughed as the seats fell backwards…

Back up in the flat, Troy and Ryan sat speechless for a moment before troy mumbled, "she's gone for good hasn't she?", "no, don't say that, once she knows the whole story she'll be fine" Ryan said, attempting to comfort Troy, "I hope so…" troy replied bluntly.

Ryan stood to his feet and began to pace round the room, Troy simply sat staring into space, Ryan came to a halt by the window as he moved the curtain aside to take a look outside, he noticed Chad's car rocking madly, his eyes widening instantly as he let go of the curtain and stepped back, "whoa!" he said in a shocked fashion, catching Troy's attention, "what?" he asked, "Chad seems to be a little _busy_ if you get me" Ryan replied sarcastically, Troy's eyes widening, "With Shar!?" he asked instantly, a frustrated look dancing across his face, making Ryan giggle a little, "no of course not…Shar will be at Kelsi's or something…stop getting so worked up about it" Ryan said, taking a vodka bottle from the table before him, "here…down that, you'll feel better for it" Ryan assured, handing troy the bottle, "thanks…" troy said, taking a large drink of the bottle.

In no time the bottle was empty, not even a drop was left, troy was well and truly drunk. Ryan looked on at a now sleepy Troy and smiled, "you still awake Mr.?" he asked, only to receive a small nod from troy, "good…" Ryan said in a grateful tone, a strange smirk on his face, "I think its bedtime for you Troy boy" he continued, hoisting troy to his feet, "I'm not tired…" troy mumbled, almost inaudibly, "oh, you soon will be" Ryan informed him, dirtily as the bedroom door closed behind them…

The morning sun surfaced as beams of light filtered through the musky curtains onto the bed where a very tired troy lay, wrapped up in the bed covers. The light finally reached his sleeping face as his eyes slowly opened, turning into a squint, "Oh man…" he muttered, rubbing his eyes as he felt a warm hand wrap around his chest, "morning sexy" he teased in his croaky morning voice. Beneath the covers he felt a leg gently brush up against his making him giggle a little, "Hey naughty…" he continued to tease, entwining his fingers into the hand resting on his chest, "I could get used to this" came a rather unusual voice, it sounded nothing like Sharpay's…it was deeper for a start…

Troy's brow shaped in confusion, his eyes widening as he rolled over to see…"Ryan?" he asked in shock, instantly releasing his hand from his, "morning?" Ryan giggled sarcastically, "what the fuck! Ryan!?" troy shouted in total confusion, "oh, that reminds me of when you where shouting my name last night" Ryan teased with a cheeky wink, troy sliding to the edge of the bed and standing up, still in shock, "oh, c'mon let me see those abs again" Ryan continued, Troy blushing a little, "Ryan stop it…" he told in a small, shy tone, "you wasn't so shy last night Bolton" Ryan joked yet again as he stood to his feet, baring all, troy looked away instantly, "Ryan, put some clothes on or something…" troy asked, folding his arms…he was adamant not to get angry with Ryan, he didn't want to get on the wrong side of the family after all…

"I think you prefer me without…don't you?" Ryan questioned sarcastically as he made his way behind troy and whispered in his ear, "I take that silence as a yes" he said, kissing troy on the cheek, gently, troy blushing a little…why was he blushing? He couldn't possibly find him attractive…could he?

"Erm...Ryan? What exactly happened last night…its all a blur" troy questioned, his hand running through his thick, brown hair as he sat at the bedside, Ryan beginning to throw on some clothes, "well…you and me kissed…you and me did more than kiss…Sharpay caught us…Sharpay left…and then me and you got down and dirty in the bedroom…" Ryan told, dragging out the end of every sentence and throwing on his cap, "well…I better get home" he continued, heading for the door, "no!…no, stay" troy pleaded, standing to his feet, Ryan looking a little confused, "please…" troy asked once again, Ryan nodding, "ill go make you something to eat whilst you make yourself decent" he said, heading for the kitchen, troy smiling…he could get used to this…no….no he couldn't, Sharpay used to do all this…but it didn't seem wrong Ryan doing it…Nothing he did with Ryan last night seemed wrong…

The dawning light blinded the sleeping couple as they lay in the seats of Chad's 4x4, Chad struggling to stay still during his sleep, his head leaning against the steering wheel, as it slowly slid to the center, instantly making the horn sound, waking both him and Sharpay immediately, "Oh, wow…great wake up call Chad" Sharpay laughed, throwing back her mess of hair, "Sorry about that Shar" Chad replied, also laughing a little, "last night was great…" he continued, resting his hand on Sharpay's, "yeah, from what I can remember" Sharpay said, looking at her face in the rear view mirror, noticing the tear stained mascara on her cheeks, "I take it I was crying" she continued, attempting to wipe the stains from her face, "yeah, you walked out on troy…" Chad told, wondering how Sharpay would react, but she seemed to remember, "oh yeah…him and Ryan seemed happy" she said, covering up what she truly felt, "Shar…I don't know what to say" Chad muttered, lost for words, "then don't say anything" Sharpay whispered, making her lips gently touch Chad's, he didn't show signs of refusing and so she continued…

Finally the couple broke apart as they sat back in their seats, "should we go get something to eat?" Chad asked, tapping his hands on the steering wheel to the beat of the songs on the morning radio, "erm…yeah sure?" Sharpay replied, wondering where they were going to go, they couldn't possibly go back inside…she wasn't ready to face troy and didn't know weather she could ever again, "we could just go to the drive thru up the road if you want to?" Chad questioned, reconvening a happy nod from Sharpay, "okay, then lets go!" Chad shouted, over enthusiastically as the 4x4 veered off down the long street.

The lights turned red as Chad's 4x4 came to a halt, "so…how did you get the black eye exactly?" Sharpay asked, Chad smiling a little, "your jerk of a boyfriend punched me…he thought I was hitting on you" he replied, turning on his indicator, "lets make that my _ex_ boyfriend…I've got my eye on someone who knows hot to treat a girl" Sharpay teased, Chad's brow raising, "man you move on fast don't you" he joked, pressing his foot on the accelerator as the 4x4 turned the corner which led to the drive thru.

Sharpay nodded at Chad's words as she stared at the menu, "I think I'll have the Double Cheese Burger…I take it your paying" she joked, noticing Chad's grin widen, "I'm gonna have three of what your having" he informed her, rubbing his stomach, Sharpay's eyes widening, "Three? God you big fatty" she teased, slapping his arm in jest as he turned into the drive thru…

The smell of bacon crossed Troy's nostrils as he buttoned up his shirt and made his way to the doorway of the kitchen, there before him Ryan had made a full English breakfast, eggs, bacon, sausage…everything. Troy paced up to Ryan's side, admiring the effort he had gone to, "really, you shouldn't off" troy said, feeling guilty for being so obnoxious back in the bedroom, "its no problem…really" Ryan assured him, handing troy a plate as he made his way to the breakfast table, soon followed by Troy.

"Ryan…we need to talk" troy said, nervously, Ryan glancing up immediately, "about?" he asked bluntly, tucking into his meal, "its about what happened last night…I-I" troy stuttered before being cut off by Ryan, " enjoyed it?" he said, sarcastically finishing Troy's sentence for him, "no.." troy mumbled, "oh right…so you loved it?" Ryan teased yet again as he held a sausage up to his mouth, "you know what this reminds me of?" he jested, Troy looking away immediately, slightly blushing, "Ryan…" troy murmured in an embarrassed tone, "Ryan…I love you? Is that what you was going to say? Of course it was now eat up" Ryan blurted in one quick breath, stuffing a slice of bacon into Troy's mouth.

Finally troy finished his meal and made his way to the sink, dropping his plate into the murky water, soon followed by Ryan's plate, Troy attempting to step aside only to be stopped by Ryan's arm, troy turning to face him, Ryan pushing his body against him, "R-Ryan…I-I" troy stuttered, trying to free himself from Ryan's grip.

Ryan's hand wandered to Troy's waist as they found themselves gazing into each others eyes, Ryan's other hand raising to stroke Troy's cheek, gently, Troy's eyes closed as he felt Ryan's lips slowly touch his, but he just couldnt and pushed Ryan off of him, "Ryan...I can't" troy stuttered, looking at ryan for forgivness, "fine...i'm gonna have to get off if that's okay?" Ryan informed him, making his way to the door, "oh...and dont forget my show next week" he continued with a cheesy grin, the door closing behind him...

The couple sat at the benches outside of the restaurant, tucking into their meals, the morning breeze blowing through Sharpay's golden locks, "thanks for this, I'm starving" she thanked, taking another bite from her Burger, "like you said, I no how to treat a girl" Chad joked, also taking a bite from the second of his three meals, "your so greedy Chad…you do know that right?" Sharpay teased, now taking a sip from her drink carton, "you know that cheese on your burger?" Chad asked bluntly, "erm…yeah?" Sharpay replied, quite confused, "it would look good in your hair" Chad jested, hurling a piece of cheese into her hair, Sharpay's mouth widening in shock, "Chad!" she shouted through her laughter as she threw the remainder of her burger at his face, "Sharpay! That felt like the equivalent of a brick hitting my face!" Chad joked quite loudly, holding his nose in pain, "Aww let me kiss it better" Sharpay teased, kissing him on the nose…then soon the mouth…soon enough the couple were passionately kissing once again.

Sharpay stumbled into the restaurants rest room, giggling away, her laughter soon came to a halt as she stood, staring at herself in the mirror, her hair a mess, mascara stained cheeks, she would never go out like that but Chad made her feel perfect all the time…but all to soon the shock of troy not being there hit her like a bus…he was gone…

The tears began to roll down her cheeks as her shaking body slid down the tiled wall. As she reached the floor her head fell into her arms as she began to sob uncontrollably once again…why the hell would he do that to her…especially with her brother?…had she done something to hurt him?…she couldn't keep beating herself up about it…maybe it happened for the best…

Sharpay finally emerged from the rest room having freshened herself up, Chad would be none the wiser.

After a while the two found themselves back in the 4x4, still laughing at their childish ways back at the drive thru, "oh, Chad your face when that burger hit you!" Sharpay squealed as her laughter took over once again, Chad failed to find that part amusing as he glared out the window in annoyance, "aww, don't go all moody on me now" Sharpay moaned, rubbing his shoulder, "you can eat the cheese out of my hair if you want?" she continued to tease, making Chad grin a little…they were like a couple already…

**Thankyou for reading and i do thoroughly appologise about the delay ive been so busy with Shows and photoshoots that i havent had any spare time to post this chapter, sorry! Anyway i hope you enjoyed and i shall try and be more punctual when posting later Chapters! **

**Please Review!**

**Thanks!**

**Shaun xx**


End file.
